The invention relates generally to systems for spraying substances, such as coating substances (e.g., paint), and more particularly, to a multi-component pressure tank assembly for spray coating systems.
A variety of spray coating devices may be used to apply a spray to a target object. For example, certain spray coating systems may have a pressurized feed container configured to supply pressurized fluid (e.g., paint) to the spray coating device for generation of a fluid spray. In certain applications, it may be desirable to alternate between fluids (e.g., switch from one color to another). Accordingly, a user may depressurize the feed container, detach the spray coating device, remove a lid of the feed container, empty the fluid from the container, clean the container, and flush the spray coating device with a cleaner (e.g., solvent). The user may then refill the container, replace the lid, reattach the spray coating device, and re-pressurize the feed container. This process is time-consuming and reduces the efficiency of the spray coating process.